tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hide and Peep
Hide and Peep is the fifteenth (first in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot A ship is taking a while to reach Brendam and to pass the time Thomas and Percy play "Hide and Peep", with Percy hiding. Cranky asked if he could play, but Thomas says that he is too tall to hide and Cranky felt left out. Percy goes to hide. Thomas searched everywhere to find him, but Percy was good at hiding. He looked in a shed thinking that Percy is there, but he couldn't see him, so pretended to have found him. Percy comes out of his hiding place but sees that Thomas did not really find him. He peeped crossly that Thomas tricked him and goes to hide again. Thomas looks for him again, but pretends that Sir Topham Hatt needs him. He arrives at the Coaling Plant shouting that Sir Topham Hatt is here. Suddenly, Percy came out from the coal tipper asking Thomas where Sir Topham Hatt was, but sees that Thomas tricked him again. Thomas felt bad and promised Percy that he would not trick him again, so Percy went to hide again. Thomas found the Dock manager instead and informs Thomas that the ship had finally docked. Thomas cannot find Percy and when he calls out to Percy that the ship has docked, he refuses to come out thinking it is another trick. Thomas arrives next to Cranky and tells him that he is not a very good finder and Cranky said he is too tall to be a good hider. When Thomas remembered that Cranky saw the ship far away, he asks Cranky for help and Cranky spies Rocky lowering Percy behind a wall. Thomas finds the little green saddle tank. Percy was surprised that Thomas found him and says he is the best finder, but Thomas admitted that he asked Cranky for help and that made Percy cross, until Thomas told him that it is time for their deliveries. They collected their deliveries and Thomas thanked Cranky saying that he is the best finder. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Cranky * Rocky (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * 'Arry or Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Yard * The Coaling Plant Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the eleventh season. * Extended stock footage from Gordon and the Engineer and Thomas Sets Sail is used. * A few differences were made in the DVD compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. airing, Fun and Games as the scenes were either alternate angled or re-filmed in the DVD. ** The beginning is different as there's a blue car and some workmen next to Cranky in the TV version and were removed in the DVD version, the materials between the tracks are replaced, a workmen on the left has brown skin in the DVD version and the timing of James and Arry or Bert approaching each other is different. ** In the scene of Thomas and Salty, flatbeds are next to Thomas in the TV version and in the DVD version, a tanker is next to him, the timing of Thomas and Salty approaching each other is different, the workmen are on the ground in the TV version and in the DVD version, they're seen on the platform, and Salty moves closer to the platform TV version as he stopped when his trucks reached the platform DVD version. ** A deleted alternate angle of Gordon and the Engineer is used and Toby has a different face mask. ** The two scenes of Thomas and Percy are alternate angles. ** The three close ups of Thomas are alternate angle. ** The two close ups of Percy are alternate angle. ** The scene of Percy going to hide is an alternate angle. ** In the scene of Thomas looking for Percy, the workmen at the warehouse are moved and the clouds are in a different position. ** The third scene of Thomas looking for Percy is an alternate angle and the Caterpillar Crane and the flatbed are moved. ** The fourth scene of Thomas looking for Percy is an alternate angle, the Soft-sided Lorries are moved and in the small warehouse, there's a blue car in TV version and in the DVD version, the car is red. ** An alternate angle of Thomas deciding to pretend Sir Topham Hatt is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Percy leaving the coaling plant is used and the clouds are in a different position. ** An alternate angle of Thomas arriving at the docks is used and the crane is moved. ** The close up of Thomas is an alternate angle. ** An alternate angle of Thomas trying to tell Percy that the ship docked is used and more steam comes out in the DVD version when in the TV version there's less steam coming out. ** An alternate angle of Thomas going to Rocky is used, there's different rolling stocks and the materials on the ground are moved. * The title is a pun on the game "Hide and Seek". * S. S. Vienna and Big Mickey's models from TUGS can be seen. * When Thomas goes into the warehouse, Diesel's new engine from Emily and the Special Coaches is visible. Goofs * 'Arry/Bert has Dennis' horn sound. * When the narrator says "steamed by sidings and wheeshed along side warehouses" Thomas appears to be travelling through the same place twice but with a different arrangement of trucks in the shots. Merchandise * Books - Train Hide and Seek In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HideandPeeptitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:HideAndPeepUSTitleCard.png|US DVD title card File:HideandPeepJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:HideAndPeep1.png|James File:HideAndPeep2.png|Thomas File:HideAndPeep3.png|Rocky File:GordonandtheEngineer2.png|Stock footage File:HideAndPeep4.png File:HideAndPeep5.png File:HideAndPeep6.png|Cranky File:HideAndPeep7.png|Thomas and Percy File:HideandPeep7(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep8.png File:HideandPeep8(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep9.png|Percy File:HideandPeep9(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep10.png File:HideAndPeep11.png File:HideandPeep10(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep12.png File:HideandPeep11(OriginalShot).png|Original Shot File:HideAndPeep13.png File:HideandPeep12(OriginalShot).png|Original Shot File:HideAndPeep14.png File:HideAndPeep15.png File:HideandPeep14(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HideAndPeep16.png File:HideAndPeep17.png File:HideandPeep16(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep18.png File:HideandPeep17(OriginalShot).png|Original Shot File:HideAndPeep19.png File:HideAndPeep20.png File:HideAndPeep21.png File:HideAndPeep22.png File:HideAndPeep23.png File:HideAndPeep24.png File:HideAndPeep25.png File:HideAndPeep26.png File:HideAndPeep27.png File:HideAndPeep28.png File:HideAndPeep29.png File:HideAndPeep30.png File:HideAndPeep31.png File:HideAndPeep32.png File:HideAndPeep33.png File:HideAndPeep34.png File:HideAndPeep35.png File:HideAndPeep36.png File:HideAndPeep37.png File:HideandPeep36(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HideAndPeep38.png File:HideAndPeep39.png File:HideAndPeep40.png File:HideAndPeep41.png File:HideAndPeep42.png File:HideAndPeep43.png File:HideAndPeep44.png File:HideAndPeep45.png File:HideAndPeep46.png File:HideAndPeep47.png File:HideandPeep46(OriginalShot).png|Alternate Angle File:HideAndPeep48.png File:HideandPeep47(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep49.png File:HideAndPeep50.png File:HideandPeep49(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep51.png|The Dock Manager File:HideAndPeep52.png File:HideAndPeep53.png File:HideAndPeep54.png File:HideandPeep52(OriginalShot).png|Alternate angle File:HideAndPeep55.png File:HideAndPeep56.png File:HideAndPeep57.png File:HideAndPeep58.png File:HideAndPeep59.png File:HideAndPeep60.png File:HideAndPeep61.png File:HideAndPeep62.png File:HideAndPeep63.png File:HideAndPeep64.png File:HideAndPeep65.png File:HideAndPeep66.png File:HideAndPeep67.png File:ThomasSetsSail12.png|Extended stock footage File:HideAndPeep68.png File:HideAndPeep69.png File:HideAndPeep70.png File:HideAndPeep71.png File:HideAndPeep72.png File:HideAndPeep73.png File:HideAndPeep74.png File:HideAndPeep75.png File:HideAndPeep76.png File:HideAndPeep77.png File:HideAndPeep78.png File:HideAndPeep79.png File:HideAndPeep80.png File:HideAndPeep81.png File:HideAndPeep82.png File:HideAndPeep83.png File:HideAndPeep84.png File:HideandPeep85.png|Deleted scene File:HideandPeepEditedScene.png|Deleted scene File:HideAndPeep83.jpeg File:HideandPeep83.png|Deleted scene File:HideandPeep1.jpg|Deleted scene File:HideandPeep2.jpg File:HideandPeep3.png|Deleted scene HideandPeep3.jpg HideandPeep4.jpg HideandPeep5.jpg HideandPeep6.jpg HideandPeep7.jpg File:TrainHideandSeek.jpg|Chinese Book Episode File:Hide and Peep - British Narration|UK Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes